Young Justice-Kaido style!
by Hawkeye11
Summary: Yes, another story with my character as Kaido. Hopefully, this one catches a lot of responses, and just to let you know tgat in later chapters is a surprise or two for my loyal followers.
1. Dropzone, into the unknown

The day was just like any other for the life of one eighteen year old teenager by the name of Brian O'Connell. Brian was raised in Littlerock, California by his father after his mother died of cancer a few years back.

Brian had his mothers black hair that seemed as though it was slicked back naturally, while also having his fathers sea green eyes. He stood at an average five foot five, with an athletic build that gave him the look of a runner.

Brian was just like everyone else though, he had his own apartment, his own car( which only barely ran, might I add), and a job a local pizza place right in town. But the one thing that made Brian different from some people, though alike with others, was that he was an avid fan of anime and cartoons, as well as movies. But the one that he was most hooked on was the anime One Piece.

It was something about the series that caught his attention more than any of the others. Maybe it was the adventures that the Straw hats went on, maybe it was the beautiful women who were shown in the series, or it was possibly just how powerful the characters themselves were. But Brian's favorite character out of all of the characters in the series was one of the Yonko's, specifically; Kaido, the King of Beasts.

There was just something about the character that really appealed to Brian. Maybe it was his ability about being unable to die from anything except for old age, his incredible strength, speed or stature. Or maybe it was the powers that he gained from his Devil Fruit. Either way, Brian would have loved to have Kaido's body, as well as powers. He even loved the horns that came out from his head. Those things looked Badass!

But that was only imaginative. And this was reality. And his reality is walking over to the parking lot so as to drive his car to work. And he would have, if he hadn't noticed a young girl about to chase her plastic ball right into a oncoming car.

So, without even thinking, Brian steps on it and manages to swing the little girl out of the way, while simultaneously seeing a blinding light before everything went blank.

_Plain white room. (If you recognize the mood, then you know what's about to happen.)_

Brian was now currently standing in his own perspective, a pure white room that looked like the one that he saw while watching the Bruce Almighty movie, with Jim Carrey. He then looked down at himself and saw that his current attire was changed to all white like in a certain part of the movie that he had just thought about. So, with that in mind, Brian could only come to one conclusion.

"I died, didn't I?" He asks himself, only to be surprised by what sounded like someone behind him answering him.

"Yes, yes you did." A mysterious voice answered him, though from the tone of the voice, Brian was a little apprehensive about turning around to face said being. But knowing that he couldn't delay the inevitable, he mustered up his courage and turned around and was greeted to the sight of the actor, Morgan Freeman.

Although, it could be just a ruse, so Brian cautiously approaches the being, who simply smiles at the cautionary action that the young man before him was taking and decided to ease him by saying, "It's alright Brian, there is no need for you to be afraid of me."

Brian, not at all shocked that the being knew his name, simply decided to state, "I'm sorry, but if you are who I think you are, then you would probably know just why I'm extra cautious about you."

The look alike Morgan simply smiled, showing his teeth to be pearly white and said in an approving voice while simultaneously twisting himself around a desk, which Brian hadn't even noticed was in the room and sat down in the chair behind it and said, "That's exactly what I expected of you Brian. No matter just how crazy something appears to be, your always open to the possibility of it being true."

Brian then, after a few seconds of calming himself mentally simply stated, "So, your HIM."

The being before him simply stated while making a wondering gesture, as though it was an inside joke, "And who exactly is it that you think I am?"

Brian, exasperatedly sighed to himself out loud before addressing the man or entity in front of him and stated, "I honestly thought that this was going to be over in a brief flash of light from that car, but if it's alright with you, I'll recite this from one of your all time greatest hits, if that's ok with you?"

Morgan made a grand gesture in Brian's direction, as though he was saying, 'The stage is yours.'

Brian then steeled his resolve as he recited the all time famous line from one of his favorite movies. "You're the One. The Creator of the Heaven and the Earth. Alpha and Omega. Your GOD."

'God then seemingly clapped his hands slowly together with a small smile on his face as he then stood up while complimenting the performance that he had just been given, "All true. And nice job with the reciting. The suspense was spectacular."

As soon as God was in front of him, Brian closed his eyes resigningly, knowing just what was coming, except-,"What are you doing?"

Brian opens his eyes at the unexpected question and then looked quizzically at 'God' and said in an expecting manner, "I was waiting for you to pass judgement. Isn't that what you do with people who have died and have sinned?"

God looks at Brian for a few moments before he seemingly started to laugh his head off at this, as though he had heard the most funniest joke of all times. As soon as he was done with his laughing, though he still had a few chuckles in him, God then said in a placating way, "Although that's my job, among trillions of others, I didn't bring you here to pass judgement on you, Brian."

Brian was confused at this, and it showed on his face. He then asked, "So, if you didn't bring me here to judge me, then why am I here, in if I'm not mistaken, Limbo?"

God, with his smile still on his face simply stated, "Because I'm going to give you a second chance at life, Brian." Seeing the look of shock on Brian's face, god pressed forward with his explanation. "Earlier on, you were right that I do judge those who have died and have sinned, you are different. Yes, you may have cursed in your life, not gone to church in years, and even took my name in vain a few times, but overall you were a good person. You never once in your entire life took anything or anyone for granted. You could have complained about your dead end job or your car, or even when I had to take your mother after she died-", this statement brought a tear to Brian's eye when he was told this, though God put a comforting hand on his shoulder before continuing his explanation, "Sorry kid, but it was her time.."

Brian couldn't do anything except nod his head at the apology. He was just relieved that his mother was where she belonged now.

"But, all in all, when you gave your life to save that little girl without a second thought, that was a clincher. Not a whole lot of people are as self conscious about giving up their own lives to save another, but you did it so selflessly that I figured that you deserved a second chance."

Brian couldn't believe it. Although he was happy that the girl was alive, he knew that their was only one answer that he could possibly give to God. "I'm thankful that you would give me an opportunity to go back, but I think that I'll have to pass."

God looked confused and with a hint of surprise in his voice asked, "Why exactly do you think that you would give up on going back? A lot of people would be jumping for a chance to go back."

And he wasn't wrong. A lot of people who died would give anything just for a chance to go back for a second chance. "It's just that there is really nothing waiting fofor me back on earth. I have no girlfriend or anything. My dad is doing good, and I don't really have anything glamorous to go back to."

Now God understood. It seemed that he didn't fully explain himself after he began his little explanation to Brian. "Ah, I see. Well the fault was mine Brian. When I said I was sending you back, I didn't mean back to _your Earth."_

Brian was now even more confused. Why did he mean, '_your Earth'? _Brian then recalled reading something about alternate Earths, like they had in the old DC and Marvel comics.

"Yep, that's exactly what your thinking!" Comments God since he could see the gears clicking in Brian's head. "I figured since you did die on your earth, that I could give you a chance on another one. Though that's only half of what's in store for you. You see, I figured that since you haven't did a lot in life, that I could give you the chance to actually choose how to do it from now on. So, here's my little deal for you: I'll send you to an Earth of your choice, any point in time that you choose. And just for the heck of it, I'll grant you seven wishes. But-" God could see the look of caution in Brian's eyes at the wishes comment, so he knew that Brian knew he had to be careful, but he still wanted to be clear,"-I have a few rules about the wishes. Rule one, you can't wish to be omnipotent. Only very few beings have that kind of power. Rule 2, you can't wish to be immortal. Otherwise Death would have a field day with me about it. And lastly, you must phrase your wishes very carefully, otherwise they can be misinterpreted. Other then that, the choice is yours."

Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. A chance to go to a different earth. He knew that he had to be very careful with his choice. He didn't want to have to rethink his choice later on. But then he remembered the old cartoons that he watched and even the new movies and anime and figured that he could probably go to one of those Earths. But he knew that he would be an ant in a world of giants if he went to one of those worlds. So, Brian knew he would need an edge. Brian then remembered a certain thought he had before all of this began and knew just what he could use for his wishes.

"Ok, I'm ready." Brian said in a brave tone, though God could tell that he was nervous about something. Sure he could have looked into his head to see just what he was nervous about, but he invented free Will for a reason.

"All right. Now the first thing we have to do is choose an earth of your choice to be sent to. Even if it's a different realities Earth, then it will do. But make sure that you tell me specificities _which _one you want to be sent too. Otherwise, it's just a random draw."

Brian didn't have to think twice after he heard this and simply said, "The Young Justice cartoon series universe."

God was expecting a lot of choices, but this was a first. But hey, he likes to be surprised. And Brian named one that he knew by heart. "Ok, so you choose your world. Now, what point in the storyline do you want to appear in?"

Brian knew that this would probably come up. He knew that his presence could affect things with his future knowledge about events to come. And he wanted to change a few things for the better, so he chose the one where he knew that would be a safe bet for him. "I would like to be sent to the fourth episode of the first season. After that is when things will pick up."

God mulled this over and decided that it was a good point in time to go to, since it was the start of one of the most memorable moments in history. "All right. Now, on to the matter of your wishes. Remember my rules and there won't be any problems."

Brian then began to state his wishes slowly, and with respect as he didn't want to actually rush anything with the divine being in front of him. "For my first wish, I would like to have Kaido from One Pieces body and powers."

Hearing this, God was a little apprehensive about the wish a land decided to voice his concerns. "Now, I told you that you can't wish to become immortal."

Brian however, thought about this and decided to clarify his statement, "Actually, I won't be. Kaido wasn't immortal. He just couldn't be killed due to his immense durability. And he ages like normal people, though i guess a little slower due to him being from a different species."

God thought through this and realized that Brian was actually right. With his omnipotence, he checked all around the world and verified that Brian was right. Though that still brought up the question of his wish. "All right, I'll give you that. And since it's someone elses body, I'll give you the knowledges on how his powers work. Though, I'm guessing that you don't want his face and build to be the same, am I right?"

Rain replies to this with, "Actually, I like his build, that can stay the same. Though I would like it if his face was more angular in nature and younger looking, like in the picture of his days back in the rock pirates."

God thought of this and said, "All right, that's a done deal. Though just to let you know that it will cost you two wishes, because you wanted his physiology and his devil fruit powers. Though now that I think about it, what sort of weakness will you give yourself. Everyone had to be able to be hurt by something, you know."

Brian thought this over and came up with the perfect idea. So, he simply stated, "Hawkgirl and Hawkman's Nth Metal weapons. Dr Fate and Klarion's magic as well."

God thought through the weaknesses that were just given and was impressed that he could think outside of the box. "Ok, and for the other wishes?"

Brian, hearing this tried to think of something before he realized something. "When I leave here, Will I forget about everything in my past life?"

God, hearing this simply said in a reassuring way, "Actually no, you won't. Otherwise you would have to be reborn again as a clean slate and that would go against the time frame that you gave yourself for when you wanted to appear in that Earth."

Brian sighed, reassured that he was going to keep his knowledge of future events and possibilities on how to help people. But then he realized just how dangerous his knowledge would be if a one of the villains of the series got inside his head, so there was something he could do about it. "Ok, this next on should help. My third wish is that no one can force me to tell them anything about the future. I don't want to give them that kind of ammo."

God nodded his head with a small smile on his face at hearing this. Knowledge was power, and with the knowledge of future events to come, any villain would literally kill to have that kind of information.

Brian then began his thoughts on his fourth wish. He already thought of nearly everything until he remembered that if he was going to have Kaido's body, then he was going to be over 28 feet tall. That was going to be a pain when trying to find a bathroom or get something to eat, not to mention clothing. That's when he thought of it. "Ok, for this wish, I wish that I could shrink and grow myself in between sizes, like how Giganta does it in the Justice League animated series. With my small height being eight feet tall. But I would like it if I could retract my horns into my head, so that I can look semi normal in order to walk around when I'm not doing hero work."

God simply nodded his head in thought, not thinking about that, but was glad that Brian still thought ahead.

Knowing that he only had three wishes left, Brian had to be really careful. He then remembered how all of the times that many if the characters were hurt or got so sick that they had to be hospitalized, he knew just what to do."Ok, I think that this will probably count as my last three wishes, but it will be worth it."

This declaration was a surprise to God, since it must be one heck of a wish to take all three of them together. So he simply asked in a cautious way, "And just what might that be?"

Brian simply explained his wish. "I wish for a bag of unlimited Senzu beans, which cannot only heal and restore a person and feed them for days, but can also heal diseases as well."

God was surprised at this wish and realized that Brian was right. That was worth three wishes. He could tell that Brian was thinking about something very serious I'd he thought he needed the so called Senzu Beans. "And just why would you use all three of your wishes for those beans?"

At hearing this, Brian then began to explain his reasons as for why he wanted the beans. After he was done with his explanation, God was proud to have created Brian. He thought of others well being, even if they were bad.

So, with that said, God simply smiled proudly and said, "Well, then I guess that's all right. And as an added bonus, I'll make it so that only you can open the bag. But other than that, your all set. Now, what place should o drop you off in the storyline? Since it is your choice after all."

Brian was excited about this, he knew that he would have to proceed with caution since he would no doubt be making changes to the series with his presence alone and that he wouldn't know about what goes on in the five year timeskip that led up to season two.

Brian could only do one thing that came to his mind before he decided to leave. He wrapped his arms around God in his Morgan Freeman form, surprising him, before he gave a smile and returned it. And when they separated, Brian had a bashful look on his face before he said, "Sorry, I should have asked first".

God simply said, "Don't worry about it. I liked it. But, this is goodbye for now Brian. See you in bit. Oh and I'll input some knowledge about your supposed family history. Can't be in this universe without some kind of back story. Take care of yourself, kid."

God then have Brian a brief shove that seemed to push him out into what looks like a cloud. Brian looked down and saw the island below where a brief explosion of red light and fire was being shown, and he knew that this was it. The moment where he would make his mark in their new world that he was in.

He then looked over himself and saw how his body seemed to be more toned and fit than when he was alive, and how he also had horns and by just how small things were, very tall as well. He also began to notice that his current attire was how Kaido was first shown in the animated series.

Looking down from his spot on the cloud formation, Brian; now know as Kaido, he looked down to see a island that was instantly familiar in his eyes and knew that this is where he would make a name for himself.

Knowing that this was where he was going to make his big entrance, he did what only someone like original Kaido would do in this circumstance. He leaned forward and began his dive into his brand new adventure.

**Meanwhile while Brian was talking to God. The Young Justice Team were on there first ever mission. They were to observe anything strange happenings on the Isle of Santa Prisca, the home of the Villain known as Bane. The man who broke Batman's back. **

**Unfortunately, due to some mistakes the team was discovered and were now temporarily allied with Banw himself, seeing as how he was no longer in control of his island at the moment, due to the Cult of the Kobra moving in and tossing Bane out. **

**That in turn, is what led up to this moment.**

The Team followed Bane in silence as he began to lead them into his factory through a secret hidden entrance that would allow them access to the factory without being detected. They stopped when they reached a bronze door. Bane used his thumbprint to unlock it revealing a small room.

Bane walked ahead and quietly opened the only door. Robin crouched under the villain and looked around for any of the cultists but found none, "All clear." He walked out ahead of the group.

They walked out after him but found no sight of the boy wonder, "Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No, he just does that." Kaldur replies.

"Stay put I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid says quickly before zooming away.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented sarcastically.

Aqualad nodded, "We should see where they are taking the venom. Miss Martian fly ahead in camouflage and check if the coast is clear."

She nodded before becoming transparent. M'gann flew ahead looking around for any guards and luckily saw none. She landed behind a crate and visible again. She peeked out and spotted the rest and gave a thumbs up.

The three of them quickly caught up to her and ducked behind a conveyor belt. They had a perfect view of the main entrance of the factory. The cult is moving multiple crates of venom outside with forklifts.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad observed.

"Yea, but they're only taking new product off the line, they're not touching this venom." Superboy replied.

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann guessed.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy informed.

Aqualad just now heard the helicopter, he was too focused on the sound of the forklifts. "I think the buyer just arrived. We need a vantage point." He looked up and saw a steel catwalk. Soon enough all three males of the group were on the catwalk as the female Martian of the group finished levitating them onto it so as not to make to much noise.

"Miss Martian, fly ahead again and identify the buyer." Aqualad ordered and she nodded before going camouflage and flying away.

M'gann flew right over their heads. When she made it above Lord Kobra the helicopter opened. A blonde man in a hockey mask and sportswear walked out.

"Lord Kobra." The man greeted.

"Sportsmaster." The cult leader greeted, "The shipment is ready." He stated and the girl next to him walked up and opened a small box full of viles with purple liquid in them.

Sportsmaster picked up a vile and inspected it, "The new Kobra Venom?"

"Complete, success." Kobra gestured to the large behemoth of a man next to him. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game changer." The blonde replied, "Finally we can go mano a mano with the Justice League."

M'gann telepathically contacted Aqualad, "**Aqualad sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."**

* * *

Back inside the factory the four of them still waited on the catwalk. When Aqualad received the image of the villain he immediately recognized him. "Sportsmaster, he is the buyer?" He quickly reached for his com, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" He only got static, "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Coms jammed, we need a plan. Now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said with a smirk before jumping off the platform.

The drug lord immediately began to fight the cultists and fired their guns at him. Before any of the heroes could do anything they heard a growl before the window behind them broke. They all turned to see a large man. The catwalk broke in two when he landed on it. The three heroes easily landed and looked up ay the beast of a man who roared at them.

Lord Kobra walked in the factory and saw them, "Destroy them." He ordered.

The man charged at them and Superboy intercepted him and picked him up. Aqualad used his water barriers to make a shield to block the incoming fire while simultaneously firing water bullets. Superboy landed on his feet after being thrown by Mammoth and ran at him again.

Sportsmaster was watching the fight for a moment and he saw something that was taking out some of the guards. He looked closely to see that it was Megan that was doing that. Superboy was being push back by the monster and he gave the beast a left hook. Then he saw that change and he reach into his pocket which pulled out a device. He threw at the position that Megan was at. As soon as M'gann saw this, she managed to lean back just enough to where she wouldn't be grazed by the spear, but didn't account on it exploding right next to her, causing her to be flung into a wall.

Wally and Robin ran out to see what all the noise was and they saw that their team was being attack. Wally zoomed over to help them out while Robin spotted someone that he knew and he had a smile on his face. Kaldur was being push back from shielding himself from the bullets. Then he took cover for a moment, which Kid Flash and noticed and saw how his aquatic friend didn't see the other two gunmen that were sneaking up behind him, but they were taken out by Wally. Then he spotted four more gunmen on the catwalk which they were shooting at him, but he took cover.

"Miss Martian, radio Is jammed! Link us up!" Kaldur ordered.

Megan started to get back up for a moment and he started to link everyone up through her telepathic link.

"Everyone online?" Megan's voice rang through their heads.

"Yes." Superboy groaned.

"You know it, beautiful." Wally thought.

"Good we need to regroup." Aqualad suggested through the link.

"Busy now." Robin thought.

He appeared out of nowhere in front of head of the ground and he noticed that Kobra wasn't alone. Kobra just smile at the boy wonder while the punk girl ready herself for a fight with Robin.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me," Kobra said.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted." Robin taunted.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take him." Kobra ordered.

Shimmer nodded her head and she started to charge at Robin with everything that she got. She threw a right hook but Robin dodge with eased because he knew that this was going to be easy for him.

"Robin, now!" Kaldur ordered through the link.

Robin just grunt and shimmer started to charge but Robin drop his flash grenade to escape from Shimmer and Kobra to return to the team. Kaldur use his water barriers as whip to whipped some of the cultists while use Danny use his right arm to summon quilts from underground to block the cultists from getting closer to them.

"Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path." Kaldur ordered through the link.

Kid Flash sped through the cultist while the others was following behind him and Superboy was still holding off the beast. Then he saw that everyone was leaving and he knew that it was time for him to leave as well. He threw the beast at the cultist and he ran which he close and locked the door behind him. Then the beast burst through while cultist was chasing them. Kaldur looked up to see that they need some distance between them and the cultist.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Kaldur suggested.

Superboy knocked one out and as Aqualad took out the second one. As soon as this was done, the tunnel started to cave in behind them and they all took this time catch their breath. Kaldur snapped a glow stick to light their position. Robin was looking at the rumble for a moment and he started to feel ashame that he fail.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked.

"You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Kaldur told him.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands." Robin groan. 'Ah, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles—" Kid Flash started to say before he was interrupted by his bird themed friend.

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do." Robin said.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious." Megan said.

"Could have told you." Superboy said.

Everyone was looking at Wally for a moment until Robin hit him in the arm to convince him.

"Okay." Wally said.

Kaldur walked up to Robin for a moment.

"Then I accept the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team maybe not now, but soon." Kaldur told Robin.

Robin smiled at this comment.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." Kaldur told everyone.

Everyone all nodded their heads to the plan that he had made.

"Funny. I have the same thought." Robin said.

Back inside the factory, Sportsmaster was trying to leave the island with the shipment, but the helicopter wouldn't start. Kobra and Shmmer was looking at the vehicle for a moment and they both notice something wasn't right.

"Sabotage, Robin?" Sportsmaster asked.

"Undoubtedly." Kobra answered, he looked at Shimmer. "Find the problem. Fix it."

Shimmer bow to him and she walked over to the helicopter to see if she could fix the problem. Then the beast was walking with the member of the cult who has a worry look on his face. Kobra was looking at him for a moment and he looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd." Kobra told him

"They'll come to us." Sportsmaster finished.

Back with the team, they were trying their hardest to find another way to get back in the factory. They all started figure out a way to stop the shipment from leaving the island. Robin was looking at his holo-computer for a moment to figure the reason about all of this which he started to put two and two together.

"So, Sportsmter's the supplier/buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get kobra to do his dirty work." Robin explained.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage." Wally said.

They all saw the exit that would lead them outside.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Kaldur said.

He stopped when he saw that someone was waiting for them to arrive and it was none other than Bane himself.

Bane seemed to have injected himself with the venom that was at his factory and he started to bulk up and he just looked at them.

"Halt ninos. I'm feeling explosive." Bane said.

He had a detinator in his hand which the beep of the bombs was over their heads.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Kaldur said.

"I want my factory back." Bane told him, as though it was an obvious conclusion.

"Kid, you'll need a running start." Kaldur thought.

Wally started to back up slowly.

"So, I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane explained.

Wally sped and grabbed the detonator before Bane would pressed it. Name pressed his tgumb down on where the trigger was supposed to be, only to find it gone. He then turned around to the sound of Kid Flash's voice and saw how he now held the detonator to the explosives.

"With what? This trigger thiny?" Wally asked.

Bane was tried to grab him, only start to float in the air by Megan and Superboy started walking up to the spot right below the suspended villain.

"Finally. Drop him." Superboy told her.

Megan did what she was told and she dropped the both of them. Then Superboy uppercutted Bane, which caused him to be knocked out cold.

**A few minutes later.**

Slowly, the blades of the helicopter whirred back to life as it prepared for takeoff, much to the relief of the cultists who wished to escape Kobra's ire. One of them approached their leader before bowing reverently.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." He said as Sportsmaster nodded gratefully, taking the last suitcase of Kobra-Venom from Shimmer before he walked towards the helicopter. As he made his way over, a sudden blur would rush in front of him, taking out several of the armed guards.

The offender would soon reveal himself to be Kid Flash, as he kicked another gunman through several crates. "Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered as several more cultists came to cover Sportsmaster's escape.

They would soon be joined by Superboy, who landed roughly on the ground in front of Mammoth, sending more of the cultists sprawling across the ground. "Go again?" he asked with a cocky grin as the monster charged towards him. However, it would suddenly be knocked out of the way by a powerful geyser, courtesy of Kaldur, who flung him away across the tarmac.

"Sorry, not part of the plan." Superboy grinned before moving to engage Sportsmaster as Kaldur kept Mammoth pinned down. Sportsmaster soon made his reappearance holding what appeared to be a crossbow. However, it revealed itself as a high powered rifle that shot dangerous energy bolts, as he fired two shots into Superboy's back. Sportsmaster kept up his barrage, while M'Gann stealthily made her way into the side compartment of the helicopter.

Superboy kept up as a distraction as M'Gann made her way to the opened back of the helicopter, before attempting to take the assassin by surprise. Sportsmaster was ready for that as he simply back flipped over the surprised Martian before putting her in a tight choke-hold. He used her as a shield to keep Superboy away, before continuing his assault.

Kobra watched in disdain as the new, organized attack that the heroes made swiftly took down more and more of his cultists. Kid Flash in particular was especially effective as he punched out another gunman in front of the cult leader before stealing his mask with a grin. "Souvenir!" he grinned before rushing off, just as two bolas struck Shimmer, tying her up and forcing her to the ground.

Kobra turned in the direction they came from to see Robin waiting for him. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin smirked.

"True," Kobra confirmed before removing his hood and robe to reveal a well-toned, muscled body underneath, with frighteningly pale skin. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin rushed towards Kobra before jumping up to kick him in the jaw. The cult leader simply caught his foot with little effort before Robin fell to the ground. Robin was quick, attempting another sweeping kick before leaping at Kobra's face again. Yet again the leader halted him with one hand before kicking him aside.

Robin caught himself carefully, sliding on his feet along the ground, while Kobra simply folded his arms behind his back. "What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted."

While their battle began Kid Flash continued rushing around the field, taking out all of the gunmen he could find, while Kaldur finally stopped pushing Mammoth back with the water. While keeping the stream on the monster, he flooded the water with volts of electricity, as many as he could transmit. Mammoth roared in pain at the electric shock before finally seizing and collapsing on the ground, out of the fight.

Sportsmaster slowly backed into the helicopter as Superboy continued to approach him, the numerous shots from the gun having destroyed his shirt, but not harming the clone in the slightest. The assassin didn't seem put out by this though. "Thanks for the workout, but I got to fly." He chuckled before throwing M'Gann into Superboy, sending them both sprawling as the helicopter closed and he started to fly it away.

Superboy glared after it before looking at M'Gann expectantly. She nodded slightly before raising the detonator with a smile and activating it. In an instant, all of the explosives they retrieved from the tunnel detonated where she had hidden them, all over the inside of the helicopter. The explosions wracked the aircraft, as Sportsmaster struggled to keep it airborne. With the helicopter quickly descending towards the factory, Sportsmaster decided to cut his losses, leaping from the craft before parachuting into the jungle below, while the helicopter collided with the factory, resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed the entire building.

* * *

Far above the battle below, on the same cliff where had attempted to betray them, Bane now found himself tied to a tree. The rhythmic thumping of the helicopter blades had awoken him, and he turned his head in time to see the rear of the helicopter explode, before the craft crashed into his factory, sending the building up in a massive column of fire and smoke.

He watched his life's work once again crumble before him, and all he could do was glare.

Meanwhile, Robin's battle was not going as well as he soon found himself tossed into the ground hard before Kobra stomped on his chest, holding the boy wonder on the ground with little effort. "I am plagued, by mosquitos!" he said, clearly very frustrated by the turn of events.

"Good," Robin grunted from underneath him. "Because this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain!" he said before rolling out from under Kobra and leaping back to his feet. Once that was done, he back flipped over to his team, who had regrouped, ready to take down the would-be god.

However before even a single action could be taken by either side, everyone heard what sounded like a loud boom from above, and even with the imminent danger of facing off against each other, they couldn't help but look up to see just what was the cause of the loud boom.

M'gann was the first to notice just what made the loud boom. So with one of her hands, she pointed upwards and exclaimed with a bewildered look on her face, "LOOK! Up there!"

The Team, as well as Kobra and the rest of his conscious subordinates were treated to the sight of, what seemed to be a rather exceedingly large object, which crashed about twenty feet away from where they were all standing, creating a crater and seismic shockwave that blew up a dust cloud that actually managed to obscure everything in there vision.

As soon as the dust from the objects impact had settled M'gann was just barely able to see that the object, whatever it was, had created a crater that was so deep, that she couldn't see anything from where she was flying. Making her believe that the object had stopped somewhere farther below the surface.

"I presume that you aren't responsible for this, Koby?" Robin asked Kobra, who simply looked at the young boy with a blank look upon his face, with only widened eyes to show that he was just as surprised by the objects arrival as everyone else, and simply shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what this mysterious object is but thankfully, whatever it was, it didn't crash on any of us."comments Aqualad, having been afraid that the object would crush them, but was relieved that it hadn't.

Some of the remaining conscious members of Kobra's cult moved slightly closer towards the crater, curiousity apparent on their faces. Miss Martian, tried to psychically see just what was down there and was astonished and slightly fearful of what she found that she yelled out, "Get back! It's alive!"

Suddenly, shifting wad heard, and it seemed to be coming from whatever was inside of the massive crater. Then suddenly, without any sort of warning, what seemingly looked like a gigantic hand, which looked as though it could wrap around a bus with ease, burst out from the crater in a surprising way, as though the being in the crater was looking to crawl its way out, and then proceeded to slam itself onto the ground right next to where both Robin and Kobra were, shocking them as they noticed how the hand looked to be quite humanoid.

Everyone else was surprised as well and some looked as though they were about to start screaming until they began to hear what sounded like groaning. They then turned their attention towards the sound of more shifting and witnessed as the arm that was still connected to the massive hand next to their teammate and their enemy, dug it's enormous digits deep into the ground and looked as though it was heaving the rest of its body out of the crater.

Soon enough, the sounds of, what appeared to be groaning as though a person had just woke up were heard and the group of young teen heroes, as well as the Supervillain cultist and his remaining followers were greeted to the sight of a giant behemoth of a man, or young behemoth more like.

He looked as though he was nearly thirty feet tall, not including what appeared to be a massive pair of grey, sharp pointed horns that came out of the sides of his head, curving slightly to the front and then upward. His tanned skinned and young looking angular face( **Look up a picture of a younger looking Kaido, and picture him without a frown and crooked nose, or his beard and mustache. Then you'll see where I'm going with this),**gave the heroes in attendance the impression that this being was almost out of his teens. His hair looked like an unruly black mane, giving him the looks of a wild beast, which fell all the way down to the middle of his back. He also had blood red eyes, that looked as though they were actually Ruby's.

Clothing-wise, the figure seemed to be wearing a bluish-purple, feathered overcoat that was seemingly draped over his shoulders without sleeves and below a lavender, tight fitting, open shirt that had long sleeves. The shirt helped to emphasize his eight pack chest. He had black bracelets with golden spikes on each of his wrists. Upholding his shirt was what looked to be a thick, off-white belt of laid rope, while his bottom half consisted of what looked like baggy pants with small tears on the hem of each leg.

There also seemed to be a small, compared to the rest of his body, bag attached to his pants, attached by rope going through one of his belt hooks. As soon as the massive being stepped out of the crater and onto more even ground, everyone was able to see that the male giant before them seemed to be wearing regular black shoes that had no laces.

All of the individuals that were in the vicinity were literally speechless at the sight of the gigantic titan that now stood before them.

Kobra on the other hand, wasn't as speechless as to what he did next. He shouted to his men, "Fire on the creature!""

As soon as those words were spoken, the remaining cultists opened fire upon the colossal being before them, though it seemed as though their weapons were ineffective as the bullets seemed to simply fall off of the individuals massive chest.

The figure looked down at the cultists and before anyone could do anything, a sort of buzzing sound was heard before what felt like an intense wave of power was expelled from the being that towered above everyone, which spread across the entire island.

It seemed as though nothing had happened. But what happened next would surprise and add caution to the heroes that were standing in front of the being, for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually 10 seconds, all of the cultists and even Kobra himself, seemed to be falling over as though they had been knocked out.

One by one they all fell, until none stood but the heroes. They knew that they would now have to be cautious of the being that stood before them. If he could knock all of the cultists and even Kobra out without laying a finger on them, then there was no telling what else he was capable of.

Miss Martian was the first to move to look as peaceful and non threatening as possible, which instantly caught the horned beings attention. Miss Martian stopped in her place as the two entered a sort off quiet standoff, which was broken by the giant simply giving a small caring smile and then began moving off towards the cliff that would lead towards the open sea.

Aqualad regained his voice and cried out, "Wait!"

This single word halted the massive teens advances, and caused him to turn towards the one who was seemingly brave enough to call out to him.

"I am grateful that you assisted us, my friend. Against those men." Aqualad state's as he gestured to the unconscious cultists and their leader. The horned giant didn't do anything except look down on the small group of Hero's.

Kid Flash moved forward and cautious said so as not to insult the beings intelligence, "Can you understand what we're saying?"

The horned being simply nodded his head and said, "I can indeed, yellow one."

This caused a small amount of giggles to escape from Robin's mouth.

Miss Martian slowly floated upwards so that she would meet the being face to face, and when she was at equal eye level, she said, "Hi, my name is Miss Martian. These are my companions- Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad. May we ask you your name?"

"My name is Kaido. Beast D. Kaido. And there is no reason to thank me, as he was simply irritating, to begin with. Now, I must be on my way. But fear not, for we shall meet once more, sooner than you know."

Suddenly, the being now know as Kaido jumped up and astonishingly began to shrink until it looked as though he was eight feet tall, and landed onto what seemed like a tangible cloud formation that looked as though it was heading out to see.

This was not how the team's plan was supposed to go, but thankfully, it ended on a high note since Kobra himself was still unconscious.

"Like I was saying, we picked the right guy to lead. Which, automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin continued before laughing and watching the remains of the factory slowly burn, while simultaneously going over to tie up Kobra so that he would be unable to escape.

Kaldur couldn't help but grimace at that.

* * *

**Mount Justice – August 4****th****, 01:06 EDT**

After they returned they all took showers to get the smell of the jungle off of them. They changed into their street clothes. They barely had a chance to breath when Batman called them in for debriefing.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman scolded in Kaldur's face. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." He states walking down the lined up team, "Until then, good job." They all looked up at the Dark Knight confused, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who leads determines character. Not to mention your subsequent capture of Lord Kobra, which I and the rest of the League is curious about as to how you apprehended him."

And so, the team told Batman all that had happened in there meeting with the one know as Kaido. He simply listens and when the explanation of this new individual was given, he simply told them that finding this new person of interest would be a League priority.

Soon after, they all watched as Batman made his exit, via the Zeta Tubes.

"I thought we were goners for a second there." Wally added.

"Well since our mission was a success, should we celebrate?" M'gann asked unsurely.

Soon enough, the Team began to celebrate about their first, somewhat successful mission.

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

"All I managed to recover is a single ampoule of Kobra-Venom," Sportsmaster reported with a sigh, holding the single tube that he had pocketed earlier before the helicopter he was on exploded. He was standing in front of seven screens, each one transmitting a silhouette to him as the Light held his audience.

"Peut-etre," one said, in a very distinct French accent. "The drug can be reverse engineered. Mais, what of our young heroes? First CADMUS, then Mister Twister, now Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance," the gravelly voice of their leader began. "Twice is coincidence. But three times is enemy action. And enemies of the Light must not stand. Not to mention the appearance of this new player. Tread with caution. For soon enough, all shall be shown The Light."

**BOOM! New story finished on Valentine's Day. Show me who I should pair my guy with or if I should bring in any other Female Dc Hotties so as to match them up. **


	2. Meeting the Big Leagues

**THE WATCHTOWER: Aug 9 1:06 pm**

Inside the Watchtower, the entire Justice League were present starting to begin an important meeting. They were all in the meeting room and each of them sat down.

Batman looked around and saw the heroes were present and accounted for. "We are all here today to talk about the Anomly that appeared five days ago during the Team's first mission."

"Aw man..." Green Arrow muttered to himself quietly. This topic again.

"Good because I got something to say." Black Canary said as she stood up, glaring at Batman angrily. "What on Earth makes you think that he's a potential threat to the planet? From the reports that have been given by the team, this being helped them by knocking out the last of Kobra's cult. Not to mention, Kobra himself! Not to mention the fact that from what the team said, he appears to be around their age."

"A possibly incredibly dangerous thirty foot being who was able to knock out multiple enemies without so much as twitching a finger." Batman stated, recounting the report that the Team has given him almost a week ago.

Wonder Woman simply shook her head and said, "Regardless, that alone does not mean that if we ever do meet this being, we are to automatically treat him like he is a criminal, especially since he has done nothing to warrant this kind of behavior from you."

"What was his name again?" Superman asked suddenly. Everyone turned towards him after hearing him finally speak up. "You said that the Team had asked him for his name and that he gave it to them. So, what's his name?"

Batman narrowed his eyes and said, "From what the Team said, his name was Kaido. Beast D. Kaido."

Wonder Woman, after hearing this name stood up with widened eyes and a shocked look upon her face as she looked at the Detective of the League with a look of fear that she had never shown before. "D? Your sure that they said Beast _D. _Kaido?!?"

"Whoa, Diana, calm down! It's only a letter. Why are you so worked up!" Asked Flash since he had never seen the Amazon so nervous before over a simple letter in someone's name.

Everyone paid attention towards the female warrior when she spoke up. "There's a little-known saying on the Themyscira, passed down from generation to generation for centuries: 'D. will bring forth a storm.' The D.s bring change, they bring upheaval and renewal… and above all, they are the enemy of the gods, whether they know it or not. And of the D.s alive in this current generation?" She chuckled weakly. "I'd have to say that Beast D, Kaido is now someone that we should be wary of."

"Hold on hold on." Superman said as he stood up. "Why exactly are you so scared Diana?"

"The D's are known for changing the world, wether it for the better or for the worst. The only true D's that I know of shared the name Beast in their lineage. And if I'm right, then this Kaido must not be angered at all costs." Explained the Amazon.

The League stared at Wonder Woman after she finished that statement.

"If we want to know who and what he is, we have to find him." Batman said.

"Oh come on Bats, he's a big giant of a kid with horns sticking out of his head. It shouldn't be too hard to find him." Flash stated in a joking manner.

"Besides he's been here for only five days. He's probably out there lost somewhere." Green Arrow added.

"We will find him." Batman stood up. "Just keep your eyes open and watch-"

The screens turned to the TV News Channel, and it was being recorded live as Vicky Vale was on it.

"Breaking News ladies and gentlemen, this is Vicky Vale coming to you live in Star City! The super villain Icicle Sr. has robbed the bank!" The screen showed the ice villain attacking the cops. "There's no sign of Green Arrow, Speedy and Black Canary but the heroes will-"

"ARGH! Ooooff!!0

The cameraman turned to Icicle Sr. and saw he had been hit very hard as he was punched right into one of the surrounding buildings walls, and by the way he gripped his shoulder and how his arm was simply limp, it didn't take a genius to know they his arm had been dislocated.

"It would seem that one of the Justice League members have arrive-"

"Wait! It wasn't someone from the League!" A woman called out as she pointed in a direction. "Look!!"

The cameraman turned to the direction and the League's eyes widened as they saw the young and very tall being that they were just talking about. He was standing right next to where Icicle Sr was before he had been punched into a wall.

The heroes watched as Vicky's eyes widened in surprise as she saw him. She turned back to the camera and smiled.

"I don't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, it would seem that we are seeing the appearance of a brand new hero, right here in Star City!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Well that was fast." Flash smirked.

Black Canary stood up and was about to Zeta Tube back to Star City but was stopped as Batman called out to her.

"Wait a second." Batman calmly stated as he gazed at the screen.

"What do you mean 'wait a second'!? He's gonna need help!" Black Canary exclaimed.

"Just watch." Batman told her as the League watched.

Wonder Woman watched the screen as well while saying, "He will not require any assistance. This battle is already over.

* * *

**STAR CITY**

**August 9, 2008 1:27 EST**

Kaido had to admit, he did not see this coming. Once he used his cloud manipulation abilities and flew away, he was enjoying the flying. It felt incredible! Is that what birds feel when they flew? He can see why they love the feeling of flying!

After he flew off of the island of Santa Prisca , he flew across the vast ocean and up above the clouds. He stayed there for a while to contemplate all that he had accomplished so far and maybe hone his newly gifted abilities. He knew that he had all three forms of Haki, evident by how he had knocked out Kobra earlier. He tested out the range of his Observation Haki and found that he could sense and tell the difference between the lives of all the creatures below him in the ocean for about 20 miles. He clenched his hand and saw how it turned into obsidian color, showing that he was especially well versed in Armement Haki. And surprisingly, he knew some of the Six Powers, though that could be saved for another time.

His dragon form was easily over 100 feet long and was 20 feet wide. He didn't want to use his dragon fire, lest he let everyone know where he was. He discovered the extent of his control over the weather and just how destructive it could be.

When he got hungry, he finally tasted one of the Senzu Beans and discovered that it was like eating at one of your favorite restaurants. And the best part, is that he only had to eat one to sustain him for over ten days.

Once he got close, he saw a city ahead and decided to land there. It was then he found himself in a place he instantly recognized that was called Star City. He was going to explore the city before he heard an explosion. He turned to it and saw a man made of Ice come out, holding a bag filled with what looked like money. Kaido was able to recognize this villain as one Icicle Sr. One of the few Ice villains ever known. He always wondered what crime spree the ice themed villain did that landed him in Belle Reve.

But Kaido didn't have time to think about that as he saw Icicle Sr freeze everyone and everything that was in his path. That already told him he was the first person on his list to receive a major butt whooping!

So, without anyone seeing him for the moment, Kaido jumped down from his spot on the roof that he had been occupying so as to make sure no one saw him, lest they run in terror, and sucker punched the ice villain into a wall. Everyone was surprised by his entrance, but were even more surprised by his appearance and stature.

"Well well, what have we here? A new hero?" Icicle Sr. said as he pulled himself out of the wall that he had been punched into. "I'm gonna make you pay for that little sneak attack that you did." He went and fired an ice beam at him.

Kaido simply stood in place as he was frozen solid. Everyone was shocked at just how the supposed horned hero just stood in place intentionally let himself be frozen.

Icicle Sr. laughed out in what seemed to be an easy victory, but was soon interrupted by the sounds of cracking. He stopped laughing as he and everyone turned their attention towards the frozen hero, only to see large spiderweb cracks beginning to form in the ice that looked like it was seconds away from cracking. Suddenly, the ice that surrounded Kaido blew apart, showing a seemingly unaffected individual.

"You Bastard!!!" Icicle Sr. roared as he fired another ice beam, but was surprised when the horned being seemingly began to simply tank the beam and sped seemingly through it and slammed his arm into Icicle Sr's midsection with such force that, he coughed up a glob of phlegm and blood before he was thrown into the side of a car, which dented it beyond repair, but that still wasn't enough to stop the ice villain as he and the car seemingly crashed into another one of the walls of the surrounding buildings, causing a small dust cloud to obstruct everyone's view of the menace.

As soon as the small dust cloud subsided, Kaido was able to see the faint outline of the ice villain that had the gall to challenge him. Icicle Sr.'s eyes were rolled in the back of his head, showing he's unconscious. He had a broken arm, I'd the way that it was twisted was any indication, a concussion as well as some blood that was dripping down his head.

Vicky, along with the audience, were all shocked and amazed at what the horned Hero had done and the skills he displayed. The Goliath like individual seemingly took down a villain with only one punch?! What else was this being before them all, possibly capable of!?

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, the League were watching the whole thing and they too were shocked by the power that the horned teen displayed. Superman, along with Wonder Woman, who had finally managed to get a look at the new bearer of the Will of D, looked interested at the sheer amount of strength and the control that he displayed when he took down Icicle Sr.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the Individual that had the Amazon of the League, Scared from just a single letter in his name.

This individual was supposedly thirty feet tall, and had the ability to shrink down to the size that he was at right now. And the sheer physical abilities he displayed were like that of a superhuman nearing at at the level of Superman. He turns around and starts walking to the Zeta Tube.

"It's time to meet our guest." Batman said as he continued his walk to the teleportation device that the League used to go to specific locations.

As he said that everyone stood up, especially Captain Marvel as he stood up excitedly.

"Awesome! I wanna see if this guy would like to join us!" Said the weilder of the power of the Sorcerer Shazam.

Everyone stared at him, making him blink.

"What? The guy-er, kid was badass with how he took down Sr." The hero comments.

* * *

Back at Star City, Kaido watched as Icicle Sr. fell and landed face-first into the pavement. He simply looked down at the superpowered bank robber that he had beaten down.

He heard the cheers of people and saw everyone running towards him. They immediately crowded him as many reporters were asking him questions and some shaking his hands.

"That was incredible, thing you just did there, kid!" Said one of the bystanders.

"Way to go!" Another one said.

"What is the reason that has lead you to visit Metropolis?"asks one of the many reporters in the crowd.

"How old are you?"Another reporter asks while holding a tape recorder next to Kaido's face for his reply.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" One of the many females in the crowd exclaimed, causing Kaido to develop a slight blush, since he originally never got any attention from the female gender.

"Are you some kind of alien like Superman?"

Kaido couldn't help but to blink at the last question. He never thought that someone would think that he was an alien? But he did have to admit, he liked the praises everyone was giving him. It felt...nice. Back home, he was never praised or thanked for anything that he had done, both in or out of work. Here though, these people only saw him a few minutes ago and they already loved him.

"Oh! Look! Look! It's the Justice League!" That caught everyone's attention as they turned around and more questions began to pop out from them along with comments.

Kaido's attention was immediately caught by this single sentence. He thought that he was going to meet just either one or two members of the Justice League. He looked and saw what everyone was looking at. There before him was one of the most famous group of superheroes ever to have known to exist. He watched as the people parted ways, to make room for the Justice League, and saw them walk to him. His eyes widened as he looked at the familiar man in blue with big 'S'.

He watched as they walked up to him while he looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Hi there." Superman smiled. "My name is Superman, I am a member of the Justice League. May I ask you who you are?"

Kaido simply smiled and decided to have a little fun before he said, "My name is Kaido, Superman. And the pleasure is all mine. Never expected to meet the last Son of the planet Krypton."

Superman along with everyone else in the League was surprised by the statement. Not a whole lot of people knew of Superman's homeworld.

Batman knew that he would have to be careful if he was to proceed with his questioning later on.

* * *

**Later**

After the League's entrance, some of the members went to Icicle Sr. when they saw he tried to escape, weakly mind you since the blow that Kaido had delivered to his midsection left quite a bruise that even now, still left the ice villain winded. Icicle Sr. then went inside a Police Van and got sent somewhere.

Kaido watched as some of the League members were trying to calm the media down, as they tried to get an interview from him. He sighed to himself as he looked around some more as he was excited to see that he wasn't dreaming as he was now in one of the most well know DC universe cities.

The new King of Beasts felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw an attractive woman, with long blond hair and blue eyes staring down at him, smiling gently. She had a tone slender build. She wore a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination. Gray stockings with seams up the front and back. Black, heavy, calf-length boots. Black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps. A blue jacket and a black choker. Her outfit did nothing to hide her generous cleavage, which if he had to take a wild guess, was probably at least a D Cup.

"Hello. How are you?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Kaido couldn't help but return the smile and said, "I'm doing fine. Just didn't expect all of this when I made my way to civilization." He comments before he waves his hand at the place where the so called 'battle' between him and Icicle Sr took place..

"Yeah, same here. None of us thought that we would be meeting a new hero today either. Oh but where are my manners? My name is Black Canary. It's nice to meet you." Black Canary introduced herself as Kaido nodded. "You know, I saw you fighting on the news. It was amazing."

Kaido simply shook his head and said, "It wasn't anything special. The guy was pretty weak to me. Not even very hard to take him down."

Canary didn't doubt his words, but couldn't help but think on it. Icicle Sr wasn't a problem for some of the more stronger members of the League but could still give some of them a trying time. She then decided to ask him a question that was on her mind since the moment she heard of the Teams first encounter with him. "If you don't mind me asking, and I hope that this doesn't offend you, but what exactly are you?"

Kaido couldn't help but chuckle at the inevitable question and simply said, "I'm a partial giant. I can shrink myself down to this size but my true height is around twenty nine to thirty feet tall.

Black Canary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure the Team said that he was tall when they first laid their eyes on him and that he seemingly shrunk down somewhat, she didn't expect for his true height to be at the one that he had revealed. Even more surprising that he said that he was a half Giant. If he was a half giant, she would be pretty darn shaocked to see just how tall a full giant was. She then decided to try and ask him about how old he was, since she was curious about how young he appeared to be.

"That's really incredible. It's not really common though to see a person of your stature." Black Canary commented while trying not to be offensive. "How old are you exactly? I'm curious since you look to be around Twenty."

Kaido realized what would happen if he revealed his current age, and while he could say that he was twenty something, he didn't want to be caught in a lie, not that he needed to lie anyway, so he decided to bite the proverbial bullet and simply said, "Actually, I'm over sixteen years old."

"You're sixteen?" Canary shockingly said, in disbelief at this revalation.

Kaido simply nodded while smirking at her shocked look. "How old were you when you gained your powers? My first time was in high school." Canary revealed as she was now even more curious of the horned being before her.

Kaido knew that he only had his powers for about nearly a full day but decided to go with the flow. "I was born with my strength. Even as a newborn, my parents had to be careful around me " Black Canary thought.

While she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Kaido standing up and stretching his limbs out. He turns around to leave only to stop as a red blur appeared in front of him making him blink in surprise.

"Hey hold on a sec there, dude" The Flash said. "Where are you going off to in such a hurry?"

Kaido simply shrugged his shoulders in response and scratched his head right near one of his horns and said, "I was actually going to have a little tour of the city."

"You're not going anywhere." Said a voice that Kaido instantly knew and cautious of ever since he watched and read anything of the DCAU.

Kaido looked behind himself and saw a man in bat costume walking to him, a scowl on his face. He instantly knew this man by many names. The Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the Worlds Greatest Detective, or as he was wildly know, "The Batman".

"You are an anomaly. A complete unknown. We have questions for you and we want answers." Batman said.

Kaido knew that this was just Batman being his normal paranoid self, but he wasn't going to go with him after he just finished his first fight. He was excited to just look around one of the most historical DCAU cities. So with a snort, Kaido turns around to leave and starts to walk away but stopped when Batman grabbed him by his shoulder.

"That wasn't a-" Batman stopped as Kaido grabbed Batman's hand and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground so hard that he left a crater, and by how he grunted, he may have winded him a bit from the force of the impact.

The League were surprised at the show of strength the teen before them demonstrated, but shouldn't have been surprised after they saw how he defeated Icicle Sr. They watched as he jumped back away from Batman and took a defensive stance, eyes narrowing at the Dark Knight as he stood up.

Kaido was about to walk away from the groaning form of Batman but stopped when he hear a series of beeping noises. He looked at his shoulder cape and saw a black bat shaped device with blinking red light in the middle. Kaido took it off and stared at in confusion, thinking that maybe it was probably a small explosive, that was before red smoke erupted from it and into his face, making him throw the device away as he coughed.

He didn't know why but he suddenly began to feel very sleepy. He then saw Batman stand up through drooping eyes, and figured that the smoke was probably a sleeping agent. He figured that if he was going to be knocked out, he would at least say one last thing before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep, just loud enough for Batman to hear. "Nice move, _Rich Boy."_

This immediately caused Batman to go wide eyed in shock at how the person of interest before him could possibly know of his secret identity.

Kaido fell on one knee before he slumped onto the ground, and before he was fully knocked out, he was able to see both Black Canary and Superman looking at him in concern and worried before Canary turned to yell at Batman. That was all he saw as he went to sleep.

* * *

**WATCHTOWER**

Inside the Medical Wing, Kaido was on a bed snoring softly. His cloak and pouch were sitting on a desk right beside him. Right in front of the bed were Black Canary, Batman, and Martian Manhunter.

"Dinah, he's an anomaly. We need to find out more about him." Batman said.

"That still doesn't give you the right for what you did to him Bruce! He's only 16!" Dinah exclaimed before turning to J'onn. "And J'onn you can't just enter his mind like he's some sort of criminal!"

"I know Dinah and I apologize, but Batman is correct. We just need confirmation that he is simply not a threat."

Dinah, as much as she hated to admit it, knew he was right. The teen was strong and she had heard his last words to Batman before he succumbed to slumber, but going into his memories while he's asleep is just wrong! They all have personal privacy that needs to stay that way, but to have to do something like this makes her sick.

She sighed to herself and shook her head, before she resigningly said, "Fine."

Batman and J'onn looked at each other before Batman nodded his head. The Martian walked up to Kaido and touched his forehead as his eyes glowed red.

As soon as J'onn entered the horned giants mind he was met by a pure dark mindscape and a single locked door. He made his way over to the door and tried to force his way in, but was soon stopped by the sound of what he presumed to be growling. Turning around, he was instantly greeted to, in both his astonishment and fear, a blue dragon that seemed to be glaring hatefully down upon his form.

But was soon shocked when it suddenly spoke and said, "GET OUT OR MY HEAD!!!!!!"

After this was exclaimed, J'onn immiediatly felt himself being ejected from the mindscape.

Out in the real world, only a few seconds had passed since J'onn attempted to enter Kaido's mind. And so, the other two heroes in the room were shocked at the sight of their friend being flung from his spot and into the wall of the infirmary, knocking him out due to the force of the blast.

Both Canary and Batman rushed to their Martian ally and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. Batman instantly turned his attention towards the still sleeping form of Kaido and thought, "This is going to be a long day."

**New chapter!!! Whoo. Hope you like. Will try to update Protoge of Sin next, but only time will tell.**


End file.
